fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Games
2011 (finished) When someone threatens to close down the Jubilife TV building, they decide to make a show to impress the businessman. They put 24 trainers into four teams and comete in pokemon related games. However, because of the high ratings, the businessman decides to threaten to close down the five labaratories of Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, and Juniper, so the five professors choose a team to support to support their own 'company'. Teams RED TEAM They represent the region of Kanto/Johto and are in the competition on behalf of Professor Oak and Professor Elm. Twins AJ and CJ are going to compete in the 2012 season of Pokémon Games. *CJ (team captain) *Barry *Bianca *AJ *Ethan *Summer *Kellyn BLUE TEAM They represent the region of Hoenn and are in the competition on behalf of Professor Birch. They are also going to compete in the 2012 season of Pokémon Games. *Black (team captain) *May *Silver *Leaf *Solana GREEN TEAM They represent the region of Unova and are in this competition on behalf of Professor Juniper. Brendan and Kate are going to compete in the 2012 season of Pokémon Games. *Crystal (team captain) *Brendan *Wally *White *Kate *Ash YELLOW TEAM They represent the region of Sinnoh and are in this competition on behalf of Professor Rowan. Mark and Lucas are going to compete in the 2012 season of Pokémon Games. *Lyra (team captain) *Lucas *Ben *Mark *Mint *Lunick Events These are the events the teams have competed in. Most of them are from the Pokeathlon, but some are oiginal as well. #Hurdle Dash - July 1, 2011 #Ring Drop - July 2, 2011 #Snow Throw - July 4, 2011 #Lamp Jump - July 6, 2011 #Relay Run - July 8, 2011 #Block Smash July 10, 2011 #Circle Push - July 13, 2011 #Disc Catch - July 15, 2011 #Pennant Capture - July 18, 2011 #Goal Roll - July 21, 2011 #Jump or Duck - July 24, 2011 #Hamster Wheel - July 26, 2011 Score Event Winners Scoreboard Team Changes #In Event 3, the red team got to steal a player from the blue team. The player they chose was Summer. #In Event 5, team MVPs were chosen, and the MVPs from red and green switched, as did blue and yellow. The MVPs were Kellyn (who was originally from the Green Team), Kate (who was originally from the Red Team), Solana (who was originally from the Yellow Team), and Lunick (who was originally from Blue Team). #In Event 7, the youngest players of the red team and the blue team became team captains. Those were CJ from Red and Black from Blue. 2012 (unaired) Jubilife TV continues Pokemon Games into a brand new season for the viewers - as it was the audience's favorite show. It shows the Blue Team's competitors along with two competitors from the other team split into three teams and compete for four different charitys. The Red Team will be supporting the Pokemon Wildlife Fund, the Blue Team will be supporting the Kyogre Ocean Conservancy, the Green Team will be URTF (United Regions Trainer's Fund). There will also be a new competitor, to make the teams even - Gray. Category:Games